Operation: P.A.S.T.
"Paul Attended Super Tide" Operation: P.A.S.T. is the OVA to be made for the animated series, Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on March 8, 2016. Overview Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. Plot The Episode Begins with Vent and Aile's Mom taking them to an amusement park. There are explosion all around the Park and the Swat Trooper armies attack the Park with Tanks, Artillery and Ships of the Egg Fleet. Vent and Aile's Mom hid them in the bathroom stall, and Vent and Aile sees their mother being killed by the Eggman Army. After the raid, Paul Gekko went to the Amusement Park in search of treasure and food supply. As he goes to the bathroom, He opens the door and was knocked down by Vent and Aile. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. At Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis in two levels before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core called the Super Egg Providence. Sometime later, Girouette came to his rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The two worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. And then, one day, they got a mysterious package to deliver to the Guardians. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Gekko *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Vent *Aile Debuts *Girouette Trivia *This Episode is based on Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E-T.W.O. and Operation: P.A.U.L.. Transcript Prologue [Paul Gekko walks in the abandoned amusement park while Single plays in the background. He cautiously puts her back to the door and enters the passcode on the keypad, and the vault opens.] *Paul Gekko: This must be it! I've found the secret treasure! [Two strange Kids tackles Paul Gekko down to the ground.] *???: How could you do this to our mom. *Paul Gekko: Huh? [Paul Gekko transforms into Partial Form to block the punches and stops the Kids] Hey, hold up! What is going on! [Feeling tired, Paul Gekko looks around the wrecked roller coaster] Now I get it... now I know what this is all about. Your Parents were killed in this... Maverick raid? a boy What is your name. boy responded as Vent and the girl responded as Aile. Gekko and pulls Vent and Aile closer. Paul Gekko puts Vent's hand above Aile's and then places his hand on top. Aw yeah, baby, this makes us a team to find your mother! Seaside Hill Vent are standing on a beach in Seaside Hill. Paul asks Vent and Aile if they ready to go. *Paul Gekko: You two ready? *Vent: I hope Eggman's there to help us find mom. *Aile: Hope you can keep up with me! Meeting Eggman Egg Hawk flies by over ocean ruins. *Dr. Eggman: Muhahaha! Stop your futile efforts! You'll just make fools of yourselves. *Paul Gekko: I brought someone who need help. *Dr. Eggman: You must be those kids. Grand Metropolis *Vent: Looks like Eggman escaped into the city. *Aile: I Hope he can help us find our mom? *Paul Gekko: Okay lets find him before things get worse. Casino Park Vent is seen walking along a red path at Casino Park. *Aile : I wonder... Never mind! Those guys were definitely up to no good. *Paul Gekko: Dude. They Cheeseburgers at McDonald's. *Vent: What are you doing? Let's Go! Mechatropolis Vent is grinding on rails at Rail Canyon. *Vent: Eggman's Base is dead ahead! *Aile: Alright! This time we got him! *Paul Gekko: No time to Waste. LET'S GO! Egg Albatross Egg Albatross flies overhead in the canyon. Team Vent is running towards it. *Vent: Paul Gekko? *Aile: What is that?! *Paul Gekko: Let's Get them and that is the super weapon! After beating Egg Albatross defeated Eggman is lying on the floor in Bullet Station. It appears to be a model with an Eggman head on a spring sticking out of its belly, set up as a decoy for the team. The model speaks in Eggman's voice. *Dr. Eggman (model): Muhahaha! Once again, you fools have been tricked! *Aile: It's a Fake! *Dr. Eggman: (model): From these canyons, watch as I conquer the world with my air fleet... And this time you can't stop me! Gekko turns to see an enormous armada of ships in the sky. *Paul Gekko: Drats... a trap to stall for time! runs off. *Aile: Brother! tries to catch up with Vent. Meanwhile, Paul is deciphering the true nature of the Eggman decoy. *Paul Gekko: It was an Eggman robot. runs off to join Vent and Aile. Vent! Aile! Wait for me! Paul leaves, behind the Eggman decoy was a shadowy figure and the rest of the green soldiers with red googles chasing after Team Vent. *Bar: Wait! It's to dangerous to go there! Egg Fleet the sky, the entire armada of the Egg Fleet is seen. Dr. Eggman taunts at the heroes at their attempt to reach him. *Dr. Eggman (voice): Muhahaha... you fools must all have a death wish? Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hands of a genius. Its power... unmatched throughout the universe! Vent is standing on a battleship warming up. *Paul Gekko: You'll regret this, doctor... Even if I'm not real... I'm still the ultimate being... Paul the Dragon! Death Egg Robot Vent confronts Dr. Eggman in his Death Egg Robot [[Super Egg Providence|the core of the Egg Fleet].] *Aile: Eggman, Help us! *Vent: Did you hear what Paul said? *Paul Gekko: My friend is always right until the end! *Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Enough of this! Paul, Vent, Aile! Time to meet your maker! Ending [the Guardian Fleet leaves Eggman's flagship and escapes from the other ships in the Egg Fleet as well. *Girouette: Don't worry. Your safe. pulls them inside the ship. *Paul Gekko: Thanks for saving us Giro. comforts Paul, Vent and Aile. *Girouette: In's sorry about Aile and Vent's Mom and yours too Paul Gekko. Don't worry. Ill' take care of you. Gallery Paul Gekko meets Vent and Aile.png|Paul Meets Vent for first time Team Vent formed.png|Team Vent Founded Team Vent Ambushed.png|Team Vent being Ambushed Team Vent onboard Egg Fleet.png|Team Vent onboard the Egg Fleet Girouette saving Team Vent.png|Giro and Guardians to the Rescue Guradians escapes Egg Fleet.png|Guardian Fleet escapes from Egg Fleet Giro and Team Vent.png|Giro being the adopted Father to Team Vent Guardians Debut Appearance.png|Foundation of Guardians Category:Episodes Category:Movies